


MJ's Advice

by marin27



Series: So The God Said 'You Can't Be With Tony Stark' and Peter was like Fuck That [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dorks in Love, Emotions Are To Be Had, Fluff, Grinding, Insecure Tony Stark, Kink Exploration, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Muscle Kink, Muscles, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Slight Baby Kink, The top is not who you'd expect, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony finds out he's actually secretly kinky, Tony loves Peter's Muscles, he really does, loving peter, no beta we die like men, slight biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marin27/pseuds/marin27
Summary: Michelle wants to find out what Peter is hiding, and surprise surprise, Peter needs her advice.Peter realises something about Tony, and Tony finds out something about himself.It's a slightly emotional (and strangely kinky?) mess but they get through it.





	MJ's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> So I had no idea where this came from. All I knew is that I had a slight sexual fantasy between these two and the slight muscle kink I accidentally gave Tony in the last installment, Advice, and boom, this was created.
> 
> Don't be afraid of the kinky tags. It's really just a small mention. If yall would like, I can explore them in another fic down the road of course
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty sure I started writing this at like 3am and three days later, I finished it.

_Tap, click, tap._

 

_Tap, click, tap._

 

Michelle huffs, blowing a curl out of her face.

 

_Tap, click, squeak._

 

_Tap, click, squeak._

 

Her eyes narrow to slits, looking at Peter in the corner of her eye. The teenager in question is fidgety, pen tapping on his textbook—which is not even open and the whole class is already at page two hundred and two—his thumb pressing down on the clicker every ten seconds and his sneakers sliding across the dirty floor as he tries to readjust his seating position for the thirtieth time.

Michelle dampens down the irritation in her chest, because she’s nearing the end of her new book and she can’t let anyone distract her for a moment. She leans over to Peter, whose eyes are glassy and trained on the ticking clock mounted on the wall.

“Peter, what the hell is up with you. You better cut that out, trying to focus here.” Peter’s head snaps to hers, and for a moment, she taken aback by the complete utter bewildered look in his eyes. He frowns, almost looking like a lost child—like he’s trying to figure out something in his brain but can’t find a solution.

“Sorry, MJ,” he mumbles, looking down at the sleeves of his sweater, his eyes going back to that glossed over look. She raises an eyebrow at this, not having seen Peter behaving this way before. _I’ll interrogate him later._

 

* * *

 

 

She practically slams her tray on the table, making Peter jump in his seat. Now MJ is a little more than surprised. Usually she can’t ever get a reaction out of him because of his dumb Spidey-sense, almost always ruining her chances at jump scaring him. She slides into her seat and grabs the bag of potato chips on her tray.

“Where’s the other loser?”

“Ned’s with Mr. Barts, talking to him about his AP Physics project,” Peter replies, taking a spoonful of mac and cheese into his mouth. The grimace he gives right after is enough to make Michelle give a pass on her own bowl of mac and cheese. She watches him swallow hard, a grossed out look etched into his features.

“So, what’s up with you and that day dreamy look in your eyes, huh?” Michelle cuts straight to the point, wanting to get down to the root of his distraction problem before it becomes hers as well. Peter pauses, raising a brow in question. “What do you mean?”

“You know, that spaced out look you have during class. Always look like you wanna run outta of your seat. Is it a Spider-Man thing?” Peter shakes his head, and once the cogs in his brain starts working, Michelle watches with fascination when his entire face slowly becomes pink. Red dusting his ears while his cheeks become hot.

A spark of curiosity is lit within Michelle. Her friends (mostly just the academic Decathlon team) know they can’t ever stop Michelle from getting what she wants. And what she wants is to find out what is Spider-Man’s deal. She leans back and crosses her arms, an eyebrow full of sass up to her hairline. Peter just flushes even more under her scrutiny.

“What’s going on, Peter.” Her tone doesn’t allow for a question, she’s demanding the answer from Peter immediately. He swallows and looks up at her from his slouched posture. Michelle has seen the infamous Spider-Man hits on YouTube; she wonders why he still acts small in school when he’s standing up straight and tall as the neighbourhood’s hero.

Peter just stares at her with the same look he gave her back when she became the team captain; eyes wide and paranoid. “I just…”

“Just what, hmm? I got a lot of books on my waiting list and I don’t need you distracting me every ten seconds in class, so spill it.” Peter closes his mouth when he looked like he was going to talk, and Michelle waits.

“The thing is… I might have… I might be… I don’t know—”

“Jesus Christ just spit it out, Peter!” she exclaims with exasperation, leaning over the table to give him the most intimidating stare she can muster.

“ImightbedatingTonyStark!” he squeaks out, curling into himself more. Michelle stares at him, eyes inexpressive and lips pursed. She clamps down on her surprise, and lies, “Not what I was expecting, but I’m not surprised.”

Peter makes a sound in his mouth, his lips turning into a frown as his cheeks glow brighter. “You’re… not?”

She shrugs, taking a sip of her coffee and chucking her empty bag of potato chips on her tray. “I’ve had to listen to you talk about the Stark Internship to Ned for two months. Then hear you talk about how ‘Mr Stark’ is practically your mentor for another two months. And _then_ —”

Peter grows more and more shy, his look withering on his face as he slumps more in his seat with every word that passes out of Michelle’s mouth.

“I have to hear you ramble how Mr Stark is incredibly ‘nice’ and how ‘amazing’ he is. I’d be a deaf _and_ blind person if I didn’t guess you were into him. But even then I'd be able to sniff out your obnoxious pining feelings.”

Peter groans, banging his head on his table. He knocks his forehead twice then says into the table, words muffled, “Was I that obvious?”

She snorts, laughter bubbling up in her chest. “About as obvious as his Iron Man suit.”

“Although, didn’t think he’d actually go through with it. Considering it is kind of illegal, is it not?” She leans back, her demeanour as cool as a cucumber. Peter’s lip twitches.

“He didn’t make the move.”

Michelle turns the words over in her head before she bursts out laughing. “Oh my god, Peter. You? Damn, never thought I’d say this but apparently you’re jailbait material.”

Peter lets an embarrassed smile take over his face, ears going red once more.

“He’s not forcing you into it, right? Cause if he is, I swear to god I’ll do more damage to him than any other spandex wearing super could,” she grumbles. Peter smiles wider and shakes his head.

“Tony will never do that. He’d rather fight the Hulk again rather than force me to do something I won’t do. Those are his exact words. Only thing he forces me into is to accept the fact he loves to spoil me.” Michelle opens her mouth but she shuts it when Peter sends her a look of ‘I know what you’re going to say but I swear to god if you say a word, you’ll regret it’. She just smirks.

He’s not even mad she’s worried about him, because that type of reluctance towards their relationship is expected. It’s only been a month since he confessed to Tony in that lab. And he already knows that Tony could never be any more considerate and caring than he already is even if he tried; almost always asking for consent even for the small things like a little peck on the lips.

It makes both Peter’s heart explode with affection and also make his chest bubble with irritation.

God, what Peter would do for just one day where he takes care of Tony instead of his boyfriend doing all the work.

“So, dude, what’s the issue? Seems like you and him gotta solid relationship.” Peter groans once more.

“He’s too loving and caring it annoys me so much. Why can’t I do the all the lovey dovey crap he does? It’s like, he stops me from doing the same by outdoing himself.” Michelle rolls her eyes.

“Jesus, only these type of problems only comes with emotionally stunted people.”

He gives her a look that tells her to explain.

“Peter, he’s doing this most likely because he doesn’t want to lose you.”

Peter just stays silent, curious to see where Michelle goes with this.

“It may be subconscious or may be he’s fully aware of it, but he’s trying to make you see that he cares so you don’t leave.”

Peter ponders about this for a second, and the image of Pepper’s face flashes in his mind’s eye. He knows Tony and her were in a committed and happy relationship, at least for a while. But that changed when Pepper realised that Tony wasn’t going to give Iron Man and risking his life anytime soon. Peter has picked up on the clues, in how sometimes Friday retorts, reminding Tony about Peter—and how Tony would snark back with a biting tone saying that he knows and that he remembers—or how Tony would get this pinched worried look when he asks ‘I didn’t forget anything, did I?’ or how Tony goes out of his way to shower Peter with affection and compliments. It’s like he’s afraid of repeating old mistakes in his past relationship with Pepper, considering all the times he’s forgotten a special date or got the same present for Pepper twice.

It makes Peter sad to know Tony is more worried about screwing up their relationship, making him subconsciously want to offer more. Because that’s what Tony does; he gives and gives and gives and wants nothing in return but knowing he’s done something good for them. That’s also why Peter fell in love with him in the first place.

Peter sighs, eyes now sad and looking like a kicked puppy that Michelle can see why Tony would want to spoil this kid regardless of his emotional issues. “So how do I fix it? Can I fix it? Is-is there anything I can do to help?”

Michelle just shrugs, “It’s up to you, Peter. Even if you try to fix it, I doubt you can change the way Tony wants to treat you. All you change is how you react to it.”

Peter thinks about it for a moment. “So… so I do the same he does?”

Michelle shakes her head slowly, “Doesn’t have to be the exact same thing, but if you want, you can go outta your way to show him you still give a shit. In your own way of course. Which is probably just dragging him along to build a Lego Death Star.”

Peter flushes, “That’s Ned’s set. And besides I like Star Trek more.”

She smirks, “Don’t let Ned hear that.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Peter finds himself crawling on the side of the Stark Tower, telling Karen to tell Friday to not notify Tony he’s arriving. He climbs to the penthouse floor, sticking on the window that is right next to the kitchen. He swings his body to the balcony, stumbling when he lands.

The penthouse is empty and knowing Tony, he’s probably still in the lab, holed up in there for hours. “Friday, how long has Tony been in the lab?”

“Fourteen hours, Mr Parker.” Peter’s brows fly to his hairline and he lets out a frustrated grunt. He shoves his mask into his backpacks pocket—one the many bags Tony has bought him because he’s still losing a lot of them during his patrols— and heads into the kitchen.

“How many hours since his last meal?”

“Not including the half sandwich he ate fours ago, nine.”

“And how many cups of coffee?”

“Approximately six.”

He takes in a deep breath and slips off his bag. He walks to the fridge to take out the carton of eggs. Peter was planning to cooking something for Tony as a show of affection, but now it’s just a show of worry. He whips up scrambled eggs and toast—possibly one of the five things Peter knows how to make—and a smoothie, which is something that he drinks himself to help stave off his fast metabolism without having to stuff his face with food 24/7.

He carries his bag, the plate and glass, still in his red and blue suit. He heads to the elevator and doesn’t have to tell Friday to bring him to the lab. When he enters, all he sees is Tony sitting in front of his usual work station and hears loud whirring and, “DUM-E, you better put that down or I swear to god I’ll actually donate you to a high school.”

A grin takes over Peter’s face, unable to keep the affection controlled in his body. “Not even a community college anymore? At least send him to my school where he’ll get all the love he deserves.”

Tony whips around in his seat, his eyes covered with black welding goggles and face smeared with either black soot or grease, Peter can’t tell. His mouth drops open and his voice comes out breathy, “Peter. Kid. Hi.”

Disbelief still colours his tone. It happens whenever Tony sees Peter, like he can’t believe that he’s there and that he’s dating him. Peter finds it fantastically endearing.

“In the words of Shuri, I think you just ‘froze’,” Peter teases, walking up to his still dumbstruck boyfriend and placing the plate and glass on his metal bench. A squeak from the chair signs that Tony spun to face him. He tosses his bag to the corner of the lab, and turns back around to place a soft chaste kiss on Tony’s hair. He wrinkles his nose. “How long has it been since you last showered, Tony?”

“Uh, Tuesday.”

“It’s Thursday.” Peter’s tone is deadpan, but even then, he finds his fingers still curling into Tony’s hair. Tony automatically wraps his arms around Peter’s waist, despite the dirty welding gloves he’s still wearing. Peter uses one of his hands to lift up the goggles off from Tony’s nose to see those dazzling brown eyes he loves, and places it on the bench. A distinct line of clean skin and black soot from the goggles on Tony’s face is enough to send a thrill of affection shoot through him, an inexplicable urge making him lean down and kiss Tony’s eyelids gently.

A soft breath is drawn out of the genius, and he leans his forehead on Peter’s chest, allowing the soft _thump_ of Peter’s heart calm him down. “Didn’t hear you come in. Friday usually notifies me.”

“Yeah, I told Karen to ask Friday not to tell you. Wanted a little surprise, I guess.” Peter mumbles into Tony’s hair, his eyes sliding closed as he inhales Tony’s scent—metal, grease and that unmistakable smell of _just_ Tony.

Tony leans back, not letting go of Peter just yet. His eyes dart to the table. “Kid, you cooked?”

Peter’s eyes narrow. “Nine hours. That’s how long it was since you ate. If you think I’m just gonna visit without forcefully shoving food down your throat, you’re dead wrong.”

A wide smile forms, his laugh lines showing prominently on his soot covered face. His hands hold on tighter to Peter as he huffs out a laugh. “Quite aggressive for someone who looks like a kicked puppy.”

Peter frowns, and Tony just laughs even more as his frown just gives him the expected pouty look. When Tony calms down, he stares at Peter in silence with a soft smile and eyes full of tenderness. Peter can feel his heart beating hard against his ribcage. It isn’t beating any faster—just hard and strong—like his body can feel the emotions he has for the man, tension easing out of his body just by being around Tony.

Tony takes off his gloves and tosses them to the floor behind Peter, his hand slowly coming up to brush away the lock of hair on Peter’s forehead. His gaze still trained on the precious thing in his arm. An action so gentle, so full of warmth it sends a tingle through Peter. Peter takes another step to close the space between them—until their torsos touch—his chin coming to rest on Tony’s head.

“You know, this won’t stop me from making you eat.” Peter laughs at the irritated puff Tony gives out. They let another moment pass—wanting to spend as long as possible in each other’s arms—then Peter leans back on his feet. He twists around to take the plate, handing it over to Tony who gives another soft grin before biting into the toast and eggs.

“I’m not sure if I’m that hungry or if you’re actually good at this, but this is not bad,” Tony says, mouth full of food. Peter just smirks and slides the smoothie to his side. He turns to the holograms set up in front of Tony, his leg pressed up against Tony’s side. It’s become a thing for both of them; to constantly be in contact with one another. Whether it’s during lab time or when they relax, it’s rare they stray away from each other for too long.

Of course, it wasn’t like that at first. With Tony still being a little hesitant and unsure on where they both stand in the relationship, he rarely initiated any physical affection. That changed when Peter got sick of his cautiousness and just hugged Tony who was still working in the lab, not letting go until Tony fully relaxed. He even started rubbing Peter’s back. When Peter pulled away, Tony had this disappointed look on his face that had Peter saying ‘Mr Stark, you have to promise me that you know you don’t have to stop yourself from touching me. I want you to. And it hurts me when I know you want to but you still don’t make a move.’

From that day on, there never was a time again Tony hesitated in pulling Peter in for a hug or placing a soft kiss if he wanted to show affection.

Peter swipes the air and brings his palms together, only to throw his hands open to enlarge the schematics. “Are these the Iron Spider legs?”

“Mmhmm. Can’t get the joints to turn properly. I’m wondering I should make it a ball between the joints or just a hinge.”

Peter thinks for a second, his brain going through multiple ideas and thoughts. “How about scrap the ball or the hinge. Just code the nanotech to adjust and conform to the movement, so that way it can hold up on more weight and it still has free range movement.”

Tony grins, “Yeah, I think that can work. Nice job, kid.” Tony stands up, presses a lips to Peter’s cheek. The teenager can feel his face get warm and he glances at Tony winking at him. “I’ll go take a shower. Look out for any of the bugs in the coding. After fourteen straight hours, I’m not sure if I trust myself to scan everything.”

Peter nods and watches Tony leave by the elevator to head up to the penthouse. He sits back onto his usual chair, eyes scanning each line of code. He found a few errors here and there, but they are so subtle Peter doubts it would affect anything anyway. So he shoots out a web, the silky substance attaching itself to his bag, and tugs on it. Might as well do the homework waiting for him.

By the time Tony comes back, Peter is slouched over the desk, hand writing words frantically across the page as if his thought process is too fast for his hand. One foot taps unrelentingly on the ground, the other leg stretched out, body curved over the desk to lean closer to the paper. An old habit probably, considering Peter had his vision fixed when he had the spider bite.

Tony breathes out, his hooded eyes trailing over the lean, lithe body that makes his mouth water. Peter loves completely ravishing like this—his hair hanging in front of his forehead, eyes completely focused, arm tensing as he writes his essay with a speed Tony knows would make his own hand cramp. Tony stops at his biceps, muscle straining against the red and blue Spider-Man suit that Peter is too lazy to change out of. He can feel his heart rate increase, and Tony is confused. _It’s just his muscles. What’s the big deal?_

He lets out another easy breath, puts on a grin and moves closer to Peter. He places a hand on his shoulder, revelling in how tough his shoulders feel under his fingertips. He places a kiss to the kid’s hair, “Social studies essay?”

Peter hums, finishing off the last sentence in his paragraph before dropping his pen, letting out a sigh of relief. “All homework done for today.”

He spins around in his chair with a beaming smile that sends Tony’s heart into a state of shock from the amount of love he has for the kid. He can’t resist placing a kiss on Peter’s lips, chaste and soft like all the other kisses he starts. Tony never goes further than a peck of the lips when he initiates them, making Peter having to start all the heavy make out sessions he prefers.

It seems though, this time, Peter has other plans. When Tony is about to pull away, he quickly slides his arm up behind Tony’s back, pulling the genius closer to him to keep their lips interlocked. Peter’s arms are tight around him, muscles stretching and contracting in a way that sends a feeling through Tony, making him giddy with arousal. Peter opens his mouth, tongue already teasing Tony’s bottom lip. An action that makes Tony weak in the knees.

_For someone who has had the reputation of a playboy, it’s damn ironic an inexperienced teenager is the one to make me feel like it’s my first time making out._

Tony slips his tongue out as well, gently dragging it along Peter’s. Peter can’t help but moan, a hard intake of breath as he feels a shiver go down his spine. Tony grins into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Peter’s arms and shoulder, fingers pressing gently into the hard muscle. The kid shivers, and Tony can feel Peter’s hands slowly trail down his back, tracing the soft skin with his glove covered fingers. A tremor goes through Tony, a gasp working its way out of him.

Peter takes that chance to slip his tongue even deeper, tasting the smoothie he made in Tony’s mouth. He can feel his dick straining against his suit, its head twitching. When Tony quivers under his soft touch again, knees nearly buckling under him, Peter wraps both arms around his waist, moving forward so he’s at the edge of his seat. He spreads open his legs so his right knee is in between Tony’s thighs.

Strong arms pull Tony into Peter’s space, and Tony almost collapses at the feel of Peter’s thick thigh against his crotch, pleasure rippling through him. The shivers that go through Tony makes Peter tighten his hold on him. His red and blue hands slide down Tony’s body, wrapping themselves around the backs of his legs and he pulls; Tony ending up straddling Peter’s muscular thigh. The moan from Tony that comes through the kiss is enough to make Peter breathe heavily, feeling Tony’s hands tug on his short hair.

His gloved hands go higher and onto Tony’s hips, lips still locked. The sounds the genius makes when Peter starts moving Tony’s hips along his thigh drives Peter mad with pleasure, basking in the revelation that he made Tony like this.

Peter can feel the hard bulge pressing hard against his leg, which just makes him speed up, hands pulling down on his hips so more friction is felt between Tony and his thigh. A groan is ripped out of Tony, pulling away from the kiss to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder, panting heavily as Peter moves him in a steady but hard rhythm.

He can feel Tony’s breath on his skin, a tingle shooting down his spine and straight to his cock. He moans softly in his throat, which Tony finds incredibly erotic to hear right against his ear. He bites on his lip to try to stop the non stop moaning drawn out of him, but it’s difficult as each pull of Peter’s hands on his hips, Tony is sent into a frenzy, shaking with pleasure.

At some point, Tony started to move his hips on his own, grinding his cock against Peter’s leg. But every time Tony finds himself getting a little tired and slowing down, Peter picks up the pace immediately by grabbing hold of Tony’s ass and pulling him with a rhythm that makes Tony’s eyes roll back. “P-Pete, kid, if you don’t slow down I’m gonna—”

Peter looks at Tony, shaking and moaning under his hands, looking absolutely beautiful. And Peter should probably be worried—and should definitely think about it later—when the first thought that comes through his head is he’d want to keep that look on Tony as long as he possibly can. So he slows down the pace and eventually stops, his hands coming back up to rest on Tony’s waist. They’re both panting, with wide smiles on their faces. A sheen of sweat is on Tony’s forehead, eyes hooded with so much desire and arousal and _love_ at the same time that it’s a punch to Peter’s gut, all the emotions in his deep gaze blowing Peter away.

Tony sighs, a soft deep throated chuckle coming out, “Well, I certainly didn’t expect that. I’m not complaining, though.”

Peter tilts his head, his mind still not really cleared of the fog of arousal. Which is understandable, he’s a teenager with enhanced sex drive so all his senses are going off the charts. He hums, looking down at the man in his arms, who leans back down onto his clavicle with a shaky breath. A wicked grin forms on Peter’s face, arousal fuelling the mischief he feels.

Peter leans down, his lips lightly grazing his boyfriend’s ear. “You looked so exquisite like that. Makes me wanna see how you look when you come, baby.”

Tony gasps, a slight twitch of his hips, rolling into Peter’s thigh, making him groan. Peter doesn’t know how or why the nickname slipped out, and although it sounds ridiculous to him, it feels natural in a way he knows it shouldn’t. He smiles even wider. “You like that, baby?”

Tony moans, nodding his head against Peter’s shoulder. Peter grins, pressing his lips to the side of his head before sliding down his hands once more, to the back of Tony’s thighs. Without any effort, Peter stands up, carrying Tony in his arms. The genius certainly didn’t expect it, letting out a startled yelp and frantically holding onto Peter so he doesn’t slip and fall. Peter laughs, head thrown back as he shakes with mirth, “That was so adorable.”

“Zip it, kid.” Tony’s voice didn’t even sound irritated, just soft and spaced out. Peter looks down at Tony, and raises an eyebrow at how he’s completely still in his tightly wound up arm. His eyes are glued on Peter’s pecs, a glazed look over them. Peter readjusts Tony, bouncing him a little as his arms tense. Tony sucks in a breath, eyes going wide.

He notices how Tony shivers every time his biceps flex against his body and with a glint of pure curiosity and interest, he does it again. Tony, once more, shakes and looks up at Peter like he’s caught with a hand inside a cookie jar. Like Peter wasn’t supposed to see that.

Peter’s brows go up to his hairline, and with silence and tension heavy in the air, he shifts his arms without dropping Tony, lifting him up higher until he can feel Tony’s bulge pressing against his toned tummy. He moves his arms, one around his torso, and the other holding up Tony below the curve of his ass, until his forearm is practically a seat for Tony.

With a small unapologetic grin on his face, Peter’s squeezes Tony with the arm around him, and Tony _moans_ , a sound so lewd and raw it makes Peter’s eyes go wide and face red. Tony looks down and feels himself become breathless at the amazed look on Peter’s flushed face, eyes sparkling and his mouth agape. His hand clasps tight on his thigh and a shock goes through the genius’ body, a spasm rocking him.

Tony can’t take the feeling of euphoria rushing through him every time his boyfriend’s muscles tense around him. The feeling of being encased in toned, capable arms is fucking delectable. He bites his lip hard, imagination running wild with how those muscles would feel against him in other places.

Peter’s open mouth meets his, sparks of arousal turning into waves. With one hand locked onto Peter’s nape, the other roams, tangling his fingers into the soft brown hair, sliding down to his neck and shoulders—rubbing them appreciatively—and down to him his bicep which twitches under his touch. He’s unable to stop the moan, Peter swallowing the sounds with his lips.

_Holy shit, holy shit, this is a kink, right? This is definitely a kink._

Peter turns them around, walking over to the metal work bench. Peter doesn’t see the gloves discarded on the floor, and has to take a jarring step that shifts Tony in his arms. Because of the movement, Tony presses against Peter harder, accidentally pressing on the spider emblem of his suit.

When Peter settles him down on the bench, his suit is already down to his forearms, hanging loosely on his built frame. Tony stops breathing at the sight of Peter’s bare arms, his suit now riding in the closed space between them. Pink nipples harden in the cold air, skin pale and blemish free as Tony traces his hand slowly across his chest—his light touches giving rise to goosebumps. He wraps his legs around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer when he crosses his ankles behind Peter.

Peter grins, slipping his hands out of the sleeves to place them on Tony’s ass once more, dragging him so they’re chest to chest, until Peter can feel the hard curve of Tony’s cock against his own. He manages to suppress the grunt of pleasure that threatened to make itself known when he rocks his hips. Tony’s hands land on his biceps, thumbs pressing down gently into the muscle when Peter starts to control the speed of Tony’s hips with his hands again. Their pace is much slower, more languid and meaningful than the lust filled grinding a minute ago.

Tony goes in for a kiss, but Peter just shakes his head, kissing away the frown that forms on that handsome face before muttering, “You are so beautiful, Tony. I wish you can see you like I do.”

Tony’s heart fills up and a wide grin makes its way onto his kiss swollen lips, which soon turns into an ‘o’ shape when Peter moves just right, the friction between their rubbing dicks making him lose all conscious thought.

“But you’re even more gorgeous when you go crazy over my muscles.” The red that spreads across Tony’s cheeks makes Peter want to scoop him up and tell him constantly how adorable he is. Peter places a chaste kiss above his eyebrow, hips still gently rolling into Tony’s, his hands still firmly controlling Tony.

Tony breathes out, hands exploring every crevice, every twitch of every muscle. A delightful thrill shoots through him and suddenly he can’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth, “Your muscles are the most beautiful, heavenly things I’ve had the pleasure of touching.”

Peter is shell-shocked for a few seconds, before he purposely flexes his arms, watching the same glassy look appear in Tony’s eyes. The scarred calloused hands rub down his rock hard bulks of muscle, and Peter shakes, a shiver going down his spine like a drop of water rolling down his back. He hums, fingers curling into Tony’s hips with enough force, that Tony is sure would leave bruises later. He knows he’ll love them when they form, so he doesn’t mind one bit.

Peter leans in, taking Tony’s neck into his mouth, tongue gently flicking across his pulse point. “Fuck!”

Tony’s hips thrust into Peter, who’s equally effected, making him accidentally bite down into Tony—the man stills at the graze of teeth before his eyes shut, body trembling, a shuddering breath drawn out of him as he feels his come coat the inside of his jeans. _Jesus_ , he’d barely felt his orgasm building up before he even came—which should worry him considering he orgasmed at the second Peter bites into him, but that’s a problem for future Tony to deal with.

When Peter pulls back, the kid is beaming—well, as much as he can through the look of pure arousal—and presses his lips hard against Tony’s. He changes the pace, now going faster, each twist of his hips accompanied by a soft grunt as he nears his own climax. Tony leans in, cradling Peters head to his shoulder, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

Erratic pants of hot air can be felt against Tony’s skin, the boy shaking and tensing as he feels pressure building up like a wound up toy. As Peter starts to lose control over his own momentum, Tony tightens his legs around the kid and pulls on Peter’s hips to stabilise his thrusts at the same pace. Velvet-like sounds slip out of Peter’s mouth; so beautiful that they sends heat through Tony. As a high pitched whine comes out, Tony can’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to the well built shoulder and whispering, “You look fucking gorgeous like this. Come for me, Pete.”

A tidal wave of warm water washes through his body, hitting him from head to toe, the feeling climbing his spine, stars appearing before his eyes as they roll to the back of his head. Tony can barely breathe as he watches the spectacle in front of him, eyes glued on how his muscles seem to ripple. Peter bites his lip hard, his voice still coming in through moans as he comes in his boxers, a dark wet patch forming on the grey. He thinks idly on how lucky he isn’t wearing his suit anymore, before he slumps against Tony.

“That… that was amazing, Mr Stark.”

Without stopping in running his hands through Peter’s hair, he raises an inquisitive brow at the ‘Mr Stark’.

“Thought we were already past that, kid.”

Peter waves a lazy hand, “Sorry. Force of habit.” Words slur in his mouth, the aftermath of his orgasm still riding him. Tony chuckles, and presses a kiss to his hairline.

“Guess I gotta take another shower.” Peter just nods, eyes still closed with a doped out look on his face. Tony smiles at Peter, with so much emotion and fondness behind it that if Peter were to see it, he’d run away from how much Tony has got it bad for him. He knows it’s probably worrying how much of his heart is taken by the kid, how much he’d be willing to do anything for him without a moment’s hesitation.

But right now, in this moment—where both of them are sitting in their own come, completely spent after an orgasm, slumped over a work table and both of them feeling like the luckiest pair on earth—Tony doesn’t seem to care. He realises the last thing he needs is to take everything for granted, in a life where everything he holds dear can be taken away in a second. So he can’t take Peter—the most precious and important thing he’s ever come across—for anything less than he is. And so, Tony commits this moment into his brain, etching every detail into his memory.

Tony taps Peter’s back once his thighs become numb, and with a gentle caress and a soft kiss, tells him to go clean up and meet him in the living room of the penthouse. Peter nods, kicks off his suit, grabs his bag and heads to the familiar guest bedroom he sometimes sleeps in, for when he stays overnights at the tower.

Once Tony has cleaned himself again for the second time in an hour, he heads out to the living room, where Peter is already lounging on the couch. He’s laying across the furniture, an arm over his eyes with a grin on his lips, his body looking completely relaxed and at ease. He’s barefoot, Tony notices, and in his school clothes from earlier in the day. Tony sits at Peter’s feet, and lifts them up to his lap so he’s closer to Peter.

Peter pulls away the arm and cracks an eye at him, his grin becoming wider at the sight of Tony’s smirk. “So are we going to unpack all the things that happened in the lab?”

Peter starts first. Tony doesn’t know what to say, the image of the kid’s lean muscles, the feeling of his teeth on his neck flashing in his mind. He traces a finger on the bone of Peter’s ankle, eyes not quite ready to meet his. “Kid, I don’t think you should be very surprised, if you look at my long list of exes.”

Peter gets up on his elbows, “But you looked… I don’t know, shocked? It seemed like it was the first time you ever discovered it.”

Tony blinks and glances up at Peter with an unreadable expression. “I mean, do you? Do you do those kinky things often?”

Tony doesn’t react, a look of slight mortification on his face. “Do you get off on muscles always? Have you bitten anyone before? Has anyone else bit _you_?”

At the last question, the grimace Peter makes it seem like he doesn’t like the idea of anyone else doing what he did to Tony. Tony frowns, words turning over in his head.

Tony looks like he has something on his mind, but he doesn’t want to say it. “Did you know you have a muscle kink? Or is it just—”

“It’s you, kid.” Tony swallow hard, not yet looking at him.

“It’s _you_.” Now their eyes meet, and once again, that look. The look in Tony’s eyes that never has Peter doubting that this man loves him. The pure, unadulterated, unspoken care and insecurity and full trust Tony has for him, open and willing in his brown eyes.

Tony scratches the back of his head, mumbling to himself how he needs a drink, a heavy hand wiping away his face. Peter purses his lips, his whole body lighting up as he sees Tony for what he’s feeling.

_Tony is scared._

Peter’s mouth twists, suddenly realising he hasn’t done a good job at really showing how much he cares. How much he _loves_ the man, even with what happened today. Even with what Michelle told him to do. Because it is evident—in the way Tony is still unsure of how Peter thinks of him—that Tony hasn’t seen the best of Peter’s heart, the parts of his heart that completely belongs to the genius. Although, (Peter thinks is too soon to admit this yet) his whole heart already belongs to Tony.

Peter reaches out to grab Tony’s clammy hand, pressing it against his lips. He sits up and scooches over so their shoulders are nearly touching, their torsos adjacent to each other. Tony’s hand between both of his own, he kisses their scarred knuckles with such tenderness, Tony barely stops the whimper in his throat. Their eyes are holding each other’s gaze; one pair insecure yet trusting, the other full of adoration and fondness and sweetness _so much sweetness Tony is wondering how he hasn’t had cavities from the look Peter is giving him._

“Tony, I want you to know something.”

Tony blinks, slowly.

“That every little thing we do together, whether we text each other or call or work or watch a movie or have each other’s back in the field or hug or kiss… or discover kinks.”

Tony inhales sharply, eyes looking slightly pained, but Peter forges on.

“That I am one hundred per cent, all here for it. I’m all in. You have to know that. That I am not here for a wham, bam, thank you, ma’am.”

Tony snorts. A line of tension still in his body.

“I’m sixteen, it’s not like I’d know how to make this mean anything less than it is anyway. You have to know that I’m here for every, _single, thing._ ”

“All the emotions involved, the affection, the attachment we both have, the bond we already built…”

Tony steels himself, eyes now having a glint of defeat.

“And that list extends to all the physical things we’ve done, and will do in the future. All the make outs, dry humping, slightly kinky stuff we do—I’m completely consensual.”

Tony grimaces, still not quite accepting of how it’s just ‘consensual’. Peter knows he’s afraid that Peter is humouring him, even with all the love confessions and talks they have had. Tony doesn’t want Peter meet him halfway just because he feels like he has to; Tony wants Peter to be enthusiastically into everything they do. Otherwise, Tony will think that Peter isn’t fully into it, and stop. Because in this precarious situation—with Peter being underage, and Tony taking every emotion and wellbeing of Peter into account—it’s incredibly enthusiastic consent or nothing. That’s what happened with the physical affection at the start of their relationship. And it currently seems like Tony is having those thoughts towards his small kinks.

Peter grins, ready for the other shoe to drop. If he can’t show Tony how much he’s got it bad, might as well tell him.

“And I am absolutely in love with all the stuff we do.”

Tony’s eyes go wide and his hands still. Peter breathes out slowly, Tony finally listening to what’s been shown to his face this entire time.

“You have kinks, Tony. That’s completely normal. And they make you incredibly happy and the only thing I ever want to do when I’m with you is to… well, make you happy.”

Peter’s smile softens.

“Cause I love you, Tony. And it hurts.”

Now Tony is leaning in, hanging on to every word that comes out of Peter’s mouth. He’s ready for Peter to say ‘it hurts that you’re still not putting enough effort into this’, he’s ready for Peter is reject him, to push him away. But he doesn’t expect what actually comes out.

“It hurts that you think I’m not so into you to the point where I can barely breathe. That you think I’m not jumping for joy at all the little things we do, and yes that includes your kinks.”

Peter frantically starts kissing Tony’s knuckles again, a flare of worry flashing in his chest when Tony’s eyes start to glisten.

“You put so much effort into this relationship that my heart bursts with how much I love you. Always taking care of me, making sure I have everything I need, protecting me, even if it’s from yourself. And it hurts me to think that you assume I wouldn’t do the same things to you; the things you do for me. Cause it makes me feel like I haven’t been doing a good job at showing it.”

When Tony opens his mouth, head shaking, ready to dispute and argue with Peter’s point, the kid just gives him a look that says he’s not finished. Tony’s mouth shuts with a click. Peter presses one hard last kiss on his hand before he places it on his chest. Peter’s grin is shaky, as he presses Tony’s palm onto the spot where his heart is. “Do you feel that?”

Hard and racing thumping is what he feels. Tony is fixated on how fast this kid’s heart rate is, the curiosity and hope welling up in him before he can stop it. He nods dumbly.

“That’s how my heart is like… every time I think about how I know you’re the one who’s going to be all my firsts.”

Something in Tony’s expression cracks, tilting his head. Like he’s never seen Peter in this way before. Peter’s smile dims, thumb rubbing on Tony’s hand.

“You are the one who is going to be my first. And you already are for many things. My first boyfriend. My first kiss, first person who I hold hands with and hopefully… my first blowjob—yes, both receiving and giving.”

Just for fun, Peter threw in a wink, and basked in how Tony’s expression darkened with a flicker of lust in his eyes, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

“My first romantic ‘I love you’. The first person I’ll have sex with. My first lover.”

At that, Tony’s face softens, something like yearning crossing his face as Peter talks about it, and the teenager can’t help his beaming smile.

“You will be my first… well, everything. You’ll be my first everything.”

“And that also means you’ll be the first person I explore kinks with, whether it’s mine or yours…”

Peter stares at Tony intently.

“And I wouldn’t want anyone else. I really, really don’t want, and don’t need, anybody else but you. And I hope you can take that in.”

A beat of silence passes between the two. No one moves yet. That is until Peter brings up Tony’s hand to his cheek, nuzzling it with closed eyes. Tony cradles his face, thumb brushing over the high cheekbone and stares at the doe eyes that open up and stare at him.

A smile starts to overtake Tony’s face, feeling warmth spread inside him from head to toe. And he starts laughing, a full belly laugh, completely and utterly delighted. Peter grins as well, chuckling under his breath as he marvels at the man before him, paying his fullest attention to Tony.

When Tony feels the gaze, he looks back at Peter, laughter slowly ebbing away. Warmth and comfort taking its place in his chest instead of the sheer delight just now. A smile so gentle is on his lips, he takes Peter’s face into both his face.

Tony leans in, and starts peppering Peter’s face with kisses; frantically and all over. His forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids. Peter starts laughing, finding it a little ridiculous. Tony pulls away and feels awestruck by the glowing, ecstatic look on the kid, and he won’t be surprised if he has the same face.

“God, kid, what did I ever do to deserve you? I’ll keep doing it. Cause it’s completely worth it if it brought me you.” Peter laughs again. “That’s so cheesy, Tony.”

Tony grins wider, and brings Peter’s face in for a kiss. Their lips meet and it’s sweet and soft. Sweet because they kiss like they have all the time in the world, like they’re ready to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Yet soft like they’re scared the other will pull away any second. Peter fixes that by pushing in further, his own hands sliding up to his neck to pull Tony closer.

When they pull apart, brown eyes meet brown eyes.

“Pete, I love you so much. And now that I know that it hurts you, I’ll try. I’ll try to not let myself to get the best of me, but you have to know this will take time. And I don’t want you to saddle yourself to an insecure mess.”

Peter just smiles, not at all deterred by what he said, in fact he seems more determined. He removes his legs from Tony’s lap. And he hooks an arm below Tony’s thighs, and pulls the man into his lap with ease. The guy looks indignant, ready to say something until he freezes when Peter wraps his arms around his body. He leans in until their noses are touching, breathing the same air. “But I don’t mind that… because I’ll show you everyday that I love you just as much. I’ll remind you that I love every part of you, and I don’t plan on letting you go.”

_Not for a long time._

Peter isn’t ready for all of his feelings to be bared yet. It’s still too early but if you ask him, even showing what he showed today is too much wearing his heart on his sleeve. But today was different, Tony needed to know how much he truly cares for him.

Tony’s mouth is agape, something like amazement in his eyes. He shakes his head.

“You’re something else, kid.”

He just grins, and tightens his hold on Tony, revelling at how his face changed into a state of bliss as he feels Peter’s arms tense around him.

“I aim to please, Mr Stark.”

He pulls him in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was barely edited soooo point out any mistakes please! Though I did work really hard on this fic so comment what you think😊 I love hearing all of your opinions!!


End file.
